1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and an information recording medium.
2. Background Art
As a method for reproducing a stereo image, there is a polarizing method in which left and right parallactic images based on different states of polarization are viewed by a viewer with polarizing spectacles on. This method has a disadvantage that putting such polarizing spectacles on is a nuisance to the viewer. As a stereo image display device without use of polarizing spectacles, there is known a device of the type in which striped images arranged alternately on the basis of left and right parallactic images, that is, parallactic images corresponding to viewer's two eyes are supplied to the viewer's two eyes by lenticular lenses to be recognized as a stereo image by the viewer. This type device has a disadvantage that resolution is lowered to a half when the stereo image is displayed.
Therefore, a stereo image display device in which a polarizing unit constituted by two kinds of polarizing plates having axes of polarization perpendicular to each other and properly arranged alternately in a predetermined direction at intervals of a predetermined pitch is used in order to prevent unnecessary reflected light from the display surface or reduce moire, color shift, or the like, when a stereo image is viewed by use of lenticular lenses has been disclosed, for example, in JP-A-10-221644.
In any conventional stereo image display device, however, parallactic images corresponding to the viewer's two eyes need to be prepared when the stereo image is photographed. Accordingly, much design is required for supplying the parallactic images.